


Stiles Regret

by Raeyl



Series: Why I Should Be In Eichen House [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeyl/pseuds/Raeyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' regrets that first night, but he regrets falling in love even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You hollow out my hungry eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952560) by [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless). 



> This is a ficlet and I don't know if I'll rework it to fill in the gaps or not. Depends on the feedback I get I guess.
> 
> Also I had the first version CUT into my clipboard and never PASTED it to AO3 so this is the 2nd version. I'm so pissed about it!!
> 
> But this new version is longer and has more back story, the first one was like 4 paragraphs. I do kind of like this one better....
> 
> I call Agent McCall Rafa because of [RemainNameless.](<a%20href=) No matter what he is Rafa to me!

Stiles regrets a lot of things in his life, but this.  This one, huge, horrific mistake would be the one regret that tops anything before and after.

Why did he have to fuck his best friend’s father?

The first time he could blame it on being so damn plastered that he barely remembers it at all.  But what he could remember was so mind blowing of an experience that he knew, he just _knew,_ that nothing would top that.  No matter how many people he fucked, no one could compare to his first time.  To Rafa. 

That’s why not two weeks later he went back to that same shitty dive bar to test a theory.  A theory that even if he recreated that night - the drinks, the outfit, everything – that there was _no way_ it would happen again.  That that night was a fluke.  That that night never happened.  That he had dreamed the whole thing.  Dreamed that he lost his virginity to his best friend’s father.  That he had Earth shattering, mind blowing sex that no matter how hard he tried would never happen again no matter who the sex was with.  God himself couldn’t fuck him as hard, as satisfyingly as Rafa had that night.

Stiles’ theory failed.  Rafa was there.   _Right there._ In the same, exact, spot he sat two weeks earlier.  Stiles hesistated two feet away from where Rafa sat, eyes blinking rapidly.  It was so similar to his dream.  Stiles was wearing the same outfit he had before, down to the Calvin Klein underwear with the hole on the front left leg.  But Rafa wasn’t wearing the same thing.  It was similar, a black suit, but this time he wore a blue shirt rather than the white one.  Either Stiles’ dream changed Rafa’s clothes, or this was real.  Stiles’ lost his virginity to Scott’s dad.

He was so fucked the moment his eyes connected with Rafa’s.

For the next few months they would fuck like rabbits any and everywhere they could.  In unused class rooms, in Stiles’ jeep.  One time they even fucked in one of the holding cells at the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department.  There was another town wide power outage so cameras were not an issue.

No one caught on.  It was exhilarating.  Rafa knew about all the supernatural shenanigans going on so there were no secrets between them.  If Stiles got a call from Scott or Lydia Rafa would ask if his help was needed, not wonder where he was rushing off too in the middle of the night. 

It became a thrill for Stiles to answer these emergency calls while Rafa was balls deep in his ass.  He relishes in the memory of having a particularly glorious orgasm just has he answered the phone when his father called asking him if he was studying for his finals and that he should just order a pizza for dinner because the Sheriff was working late.

When Stiles wasn’t with Rafa he would dream of the older man.  He would dream of Rafa’s lips on his, moving down to his collar bone and from there to his sensitive nipples; biting and pinching each in turn making Stiles’ squirm from the anticipation.  Rafa knew all the right buttons to press. 

Stiles’ would dream of his mouth sucking on that gorgeously thick uncut cocked Rafa hid behind those sexy slacks he wore to work every day.  Stiles’ would be on his knees trying to take every inch he, never being able to take the entire thing no matter how many times he tried.  Rafa’s delectable cum chocking him as he tried to swallow, it dribbling down his chin because there was so much.

When summer came around Stiles’ went to “camp.” 

Where he really went was to Rafa’s apartment in San Francisco.

There all they would do was fuck day in and day out.  Stiles would rarely even leave the bed, nevertheless the apartment.  Rafa would come and go as work required, one time he had to leave for two and a half weeks to help with a case in Salem, Oregon.  There was a rogue hunter loosely connected to the Calaveras who was AWOL and burning local druids.  The FBI had a shootout with the guy, killing him before he burned a 7 year old boy alive.  When Rafa returned Stiles gave him the best blowjob he has ever, fully swallowing the entire load of cum and _finally_ being able to take in Rafa’s entire cock.

Stiles regrets a lot of things in his life, but what he will regret the most was opening the door that day.

He should have known what day it was.  It was one of the 4 days a year he had engrained in his memory and wrote down in every calendar he could get his hands on every year.  But hadn’t seen a calendar much this summer.  Time flew bye quicker with every subsequent orgasm.

It was Scott’s birthday.

The one day a year that Scott spend the entire day with his father.  Even after his dad left Scott and Rafa would keep up the tradition.

That day Stiles lost everything.  He lost Scott, his dad and his pack.  In a way he even lost Rafa.

Rafa chose his son over him.

Rafa didn’t choose him.

Stiles even told the one thing he said he would never tell.

“I love you Rafa.”

It didn’t matter.

Now Stiles’ is all alone.  Broken hearted.

All because he fell in love with Rafa McCall.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have at [tumblr](http://raeylokami.tumblr.com) if you guys want to go there and hang/talk to me!


End file.
